Toko Takes the Cake
by M5Henry
Summary: Toko is trying write her novel when she's disturbed by the sounds of Masaru and Kotoko fighting over cake. With some help from her other half, she teaches them a little lesson about sharing.


Toko Takes the Cake

By Matthew Henry

Toko Fukawa was working on her latest novel when she heard a ruckus coming from the kitchen. She tried to ignore it, but soon the noise made it nearly impossible to focus on her work. With an aggravated sigh, Toko set down her pen and made her way to the kitchen.

When Toko arrived in the kitchen, she could just make out Masaru Daimon and Kotoko Utsugi in the cloud of dust and flailing limbs. As Toko looked around for something to break up the fight without getting in the middle of it, she noticed there was only a single slice of chocolate cake left on the kitchen counter.

"Hmm, two brats beating each other senseless… Last piece of chocolate cake… You don't have to be the Ultimate High School Detective to figure out what happened here." Edging her way around the brawl, Toko made her way to the kitchen sink. She turned on the cold water at full blast, pulled out the sprayer hose and pointed it at Masaru and Kotoko. The scuffle came to a screeching halt as both kids were doused with ice cold water.

"Hey!" sputtered Masaru. "What's the big idea?"

"Just when I was winning, too…" Kotoko pouted.

"AHEM!" Toko cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. The kids turned to face her.

"Toko, you were there." Kotoko piped up. "Tell Masaru I already called dibs on the cake!"

"So what?" Masaru countered. "I'm the Leader, I get priority!"

"We're not The Warriors of Hope anymore, you dummy!"

"You ready for Round Two!?"

"ENOUGH!" Toko called out before Masaru and Kotoko could started battering each other again. Satisfied they wouldn't speak up again, she continued. "Now then, normally Komaru is in charge of you little delinquents. But since she's not here right now, I suppose I can spare some time to teach you two a little something I call sharing."

"It's too small to share." Masaru grumbled.

"Is it now? We'll see about that." Toko answered. She went to the silverware drawer and got out a knife and fork. Toko also got a pepper shaker from the spice rack. She then scratched out a quick note on a notepad. Finally Toko laid out everything, along with the piece of cake, on the kitchen table. Toko sat down at the table and instructed the children to do the same.

"Now watch." Toko said before she took up the knife and fork and pushed the piece of chocolate cake on its side. She then divided the cake in half along its frosting lined center.

"Oh, that's how we could have divided it…" Kotko said.

"Yes, but I'm not done yet. Keep quiet." Toko answered. Masaru and Kotoko looked on in shock as Toko began to eat the top half of the cake slice. After she finished, Toko daintily dabbed her face with a napkin and gave the kids a small smirk. Toko then picked up the pepper shaker, shook out a small pinch of pepper into her hand and sniffed. "ACHOO!"

"Daa-da-da-daah!" Masaru and Kotoko nearly jumped out of their seats as Toko's eyes turned blood red and her tongue tripled in length. Genocide Jack quickly glanced from side to side. "Eh? I don't see any Monokumas here. What did Miss Morose bring me out for?" Genocide Jack then focused her gaze on the notepad.

 _Genocide Jack_

 _I left you roughly as much cake as I ate myself. Please switch me back in when you're done._

 _Your (MUCH) better half,_

 _Toko Fukawa_

"Oh… Don't mind if I do!" Masaru and Kotoko were both crestfallen as Genocide Jack grabbed the rest of the chocolate cake in one hand and crammed it into her mouth. Genocide Jack then licked the frosting off her hand, wiped her mouth with her sleeve and used the pepper to switch Toko back in.

"And that, children, is how sharing works." Toko stated as she stood up.

"That's cheating!" Kotoko cried. "It's not sharing when you have the same body!"

"Oh, I beg to differ." Toko replied as she went to resume work on her novel. "When you have a split personality, you learn to share just about everything."

The End

All characters Spike Chunsoft and NIS America.


End file.
